


Chloe's Lamentation

by SchweetHweat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, angst. angst everywhere., mourning of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweetHweat/pseuds/SchweetHweat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I wrote this in about 13 minutes by hand then typed it out, so sorry that it's not long. If you think it's good or bad or how ever you feel, feel free to leave feedback.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chloe's Lamentation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this in about 13 minutes by hand then typed it out, so sorry that it's not long. If you think it's good or bad or how ever you feel, feel free to leave feedback.

Tears covered the photograph of Chloe and her father playing together in the yard together, and with Max.

Chloe stared at the memory, wondering why the two left. The two people out of the very few that she cared about just… disappeared. Stronger tears began to fall from her eyes as she brought her hands near each other, about to rip the pain of the image away.

Her hands were about to break apart, but her brain wouldn’t let her. As her muscles pulled, something inside kept preventing her. She tossed the picture down and covered her face as she continued to weep. The sound of a car speeding bellowed from outside of the house. Chloe cringed as the noise continued for a few seconds more. _Dad..._

_How could they leave me? And so easily? Ugh! Did I do something wrong? No. It’s all their fault. Dad shouldn’t have picked up mom. Then this bullshit wouldn’t have happened._

Chloe could feel her sobbing get harder and harder by each breath from the thought of the car crash. She was only 14 at the time. How could she bare the idea that she would never see her father with her again?

And Max. Her family just picked her up and moved away to Seattle with those annoying, rich “artists”.

_They’re just try hards. Max shouldn’t live there. She’s too kind… and humble… and adorable…_

The list of all the things that Chloe found perfect in Max that Max couldn’t see herself went on and slowly calmed the bawling.

_It’s fine, Chloe. She’ll call. Someday._


End file.
